gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Big D (Kuwaiti rapper)
}} |origin = Kuwait |genre = Hip hop / Rap | label = Kuwait Got Rhymes Entertainment |years_active = 1999–present |associated_acts = Young Noble The Outlawz |background=non_performing_personnel}} Dhari Al Dhulaei, better known as Big D (born July 13, 1987, in Salwa, Kuwait), is a rapper. Big D is a hip hop MC who performs live shows, and writes his own music. Early life Dhari has spent most of his life in Kuwait, spending some time in Bahrain studying computer engineering. He attended American School of Kuwait. He was one of the pioneers of his generation at starting the Arabic hip-hop phenomenon in Kuwait. He started his rapping career as an Arabic artist but in later years transformed his image into an English rapper. At 13 in 2001 he was offered his first record deal, and made his first Arabic rap album that collaborated with many young and upcoming artists like himself. He signed a contract with respected music producer Yacoub Al-Mohana, Yacoub has worked with artists such as Rashed Al-Majed, Unfortunately Dhari's fate did not turn out as expected. Dhari was forced into breaking the contract with the recording company and continuing on his music career path waiting for the next opportunity to prove himself as an Arabic/English rapper. Another record deal came his way in 2008 with "Smile TV" who have worked with artists such as Massari, but this did not go through as Big D had planned as well, and continues to remain underground. Present Big D is currently remaining underground making music videos and writing songs to reach a new fan base. Big D also collaborated with Young Noble, which is an American rapper. Best known for being part of Tupac Shakur's rap group Outlawz. |title=Biography: Outlawz|last=Birchmeier|first=Jason|publisher=Allmusic|accessdate=25 May 2010}} Big D has appeared in Al-Watan TV, "Kuwait-Music", which is the largest network for music, bands, shows and events in Kuwait, Big D also appeared on Arab Times News, He also performed Live Tours and Shows such as "The Kuwait Underground Tour" which was dedicated to the American Military Troops in Kuwait at, Camp Arifjan, and in Rotana Hotels with guest appearance of DJ Smallz, Southern Smoke! His music is also a way of spreading awareness on Arab issues to the outside world from a different perspective, Big D has spoken of topics such as the Palestinian conflict, the Gulf War, degradation of Islam, the Illuminati, Free Masonry, poverty, Al-Qaeda, U.S. President Barack Obama, Injustice in the black market, Zionism, abuse of human rights, corrupted Systems, The truth about terrorism. He explains "Freedom ain’t Free", the good and bad in America, Syria, Egypt, he mainly speaks of the most conflicts occurring all over the middle east and other current events in his music. Big D continues to write, record, and perform live shows. He has independently recorded his music in major studios in Kuwait such as "Al-Nazaer", "Romco", and "Awtar". Big D has not promoted himself as much as other rappers, and does not intend to use his rap skills in order to gain fame, he is a strong believer of the phrase rap is a Talent, "Not a fame tool" perhaps he meant writing lyrics is a gift, to be able to write lyrics and music that people can relate and listen to is much more sufficient then being famous. Big D is proud to be underground and he believes rap is a art where each lyricist can use their freedom of speech for a real purpose, when asked, he said "Most rappers use Hip Hop for promotional benefits, Hip Hop is not all about the "Fame". Discography Independent releases * Divine Genesis (2013) * Once Upon A Time (2010) * No Game No Pain (2008) * The 60 Minute Tornado (2001) Divine Genesis (album) Track List # Divine Genesis # King Of Arabia # Matrix # Spaceship # Kangsta # My Way # Omar # Silence Kills # Second Chance featuring Young Noble # Genocide # Cursed Ink # Peace & Harmony # Protect Us From Evil # Relavant Existance # Rage Of A Poet # When I Die # Real MC # No Turning Back # Leave Me Broken Music Videos * 2013: "Morning" * 2013: "Killah" * 2013: "No More Sorrow" * 2013: "Open My Eyes" * 2013: "Youth Is Running Out" * 2013: "Matrix" * 2013: "Rage Of A Poet" * 2013: "Cursed Ink" * 2013: "My Way" * 2012: "Kuwait Hip Hop Cypher Vol. 1 and 2" * 2012: "Relevant Existence" * 2012: "When I Die" * 2012: "Real MC" * 2012: "No Turning Back" * 2012: "Peace & Harmony" References External links * Official Website * Exclusive Big D on injustice, racism and Kuwait’s hip hop scene – A candid interview * Exclusive Artist profile at Kuwait Music Category:Arab rappers Category:Living people Category:People from Kuwait City Category:Underground rappers Category:Rappers from Kuwait Category:Kuwaiti hip hop musicians Category:1987 births